wow_freedomfandomcom-20200215-history
Durkon (Early Days)
DISCLAIMER: This page was written a long time ago. There are a lot of grammar mistakes and the writing is extremely bad! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK 'Early life!' Early life. An important time, for every race, species or whatever you are. For Durkon, it was very important. He learned a lot of friends to know, and made some 'enemies'. Although, those 'enemies' would soon grow to understand their failures, and Durkon his. They then slowly began, to grow a friendship which would last long. That is how most of his time went, when he was a child. But now to when he has grown up a bit! At the time, when he was of the age, of thirty-nine (39) he would train together with his father and brother and working in the nearby mine. The job in the mine, made him get under-the-normal money, but still decent money. His training with his family, made him want to be a man of the Army. His father, having no problems at all with this.. Wondered what his brother, Lognus, would be. Lognus is five years younger than Durkon, and he wanted to be a mountaineer. Both fine "jobs", was what their father thought. Their training began to get more rough, as the winter kicked in. Dun Moroghs winters is always harsh and cold, even for dwarves, sometimes, but they were getting used to it. Durkon rather quickly got used to the winter, and was rather joyful. But that ended quickly. The death of his father, happened the same winter. Witnessing the loss of his father, was terrible for him. It took his joy at that time. His father got buried, as he was a follower of the humans religion. He used to refer to the light, and he wanted to be buried like them. On his grave tomb, words was carved into it. "Huglarin, thou' life waseth long and goodth. Thee service to thine kingdomth, shallth not be forgottenth. Azgol Reghan, lives onth". Azgol Reghan, the family heirloom indeed was passed on. It was the heirloom of the Greyhammer Line. It was crafted within the vast city, Ironforge long before the War of Three Hammers. And so, it was passed on and on. After Huglarins death, it was passed on to Durkon, as he was(is?) the oldest of the Huglarins children. After he got Azgol Reghan, he trained together with Lognus and his mountaineer mentors. They learned him how to handle a rifle, and Lognus was deep fascinated. But it soon changed, as Durkon had learned the basics but he did not use it that well. And from then on, he began to train with some of his comrades, instead with Lognus. This changed a lot, according to Durkon.. And then something odd happened. Unexpected visit! An unexpected visit, indeed. Riders, from Aerie Peak. Or as they are called, gryphon riders. The Wildhammers, specialized fighting upon a magnificent creature.. The Gryphon. Why were these so called, "Gryphon Riders" come to this little town? Rumors had it, that they were ambassadors wanting to talk with the King. But that was nonsense. What they were there for, was to meet an old friend of theirs. But they were not appreciated to come, with the neighbors. The Riders did not care, they just wanted a good time with their friend. Durkon was curious. How could these ride on these huge and dangerous creatures? He wanted to know, and mayhaps even train to so. He did not tell this to anyone, and he asked them if he was able to come back with them, to Aerie Peak. They looked skeptical at Durkon, raising their eyebrows. One of them asked, why he wanted to do so. He told them, that he wanted to learn more about the rest of the world, and especially another Dwarven Clan. They discussed for a long time, wondering if Durkon should come along, or not. Their final decision was, that he could. He left with them, but he also told his brother and mother where he left. They bid him farewell, and a safe travel. Arrival at Aerie Peak Durkon arrived with the Riders, and he looked at the Aerie Peak. Seeing the large city, and the Capital of the Wildhammers, he was impressed. Their buildings was immense, and he saw gryphons flying freely above the city. A wonderful sight, indeed. But as he entered the city, he saw how the elder dwarves looked skeptical, and mistrusting at him. Even more, than the Riders whom had brought him here. Perhaps they were not happy for 'strangers'? Who knows... Anyhow. Durkon began to pack out, in the inn, as he used a room in there. When he was done, he began to walk in the city, enjoying doing something else, for once. He used the room well, and paid the innkeeper money, so he could stay. He had brought the money from his home, in Dun Morogh. Also, his fascination for the Gryphons and the Gryphon Riders, grew every day. Durkon was, and still is, a curious person. The curiosity led to his fascination, and he began to train once again. He learned the surroundings, and Aerie Peak to know well. After he had trained, and began to know the outlying forest.. He asked Kazdun, one of the Riders whom brought him to Aerie Peak, if he was able to train as a Gryphon Rider. Kazdun began to laugh at Durkon, saying that only Wildhammers was able to understand the Gryphons well enough, to even train for one. Angered by what he was told, he left out to the wilderness. He did not give up that easily, but he had to think.. How to think of how he could prove himself. Thinking in the wilderness He left with a rather large backpack, his shield, armor and axe. He traveled deep within the forest, thinking while he did so. The wildlife, and the animals whom was carnivores, attacked him as he traveled further in. He quickly fended them off, making them flee. But he did not leave without wounds, so he set up a camp for that time. His training from his younger days, and up to this age, helped him a lot, and if he had not, he would probably have died. Nonetheless, he survived and thought while he was in the forest. Carving marks into the trees, so he knew where he was, fending off trolls that attacked his camp.. Tough and hard, but he managed it. After several weeks out in the wilderness, having understood if he stayed any longer, he would die, he returned to Aerie Peak. He wondered if Kazdun still would not say, that he could train for a Gryphon Rider.. But he gave it a shot. He asked Kazdun, whom just said the same. Angered once again, Durkon showed Kazdun what he had been doing the past few weeks, and Kazdun was impressed. He told Durkon, that it was one of the "trials" as being a Gryphon Rider. You had to know your surrounding and environment, and especially the forest in the Hinterlands. Durkon started then to train for a Gryphon Rider, joyfully. Training, training.. And more training! Yes. Most of his time he spend training, and trying to grow a bond with a gryphon. The Rider and Gryphon should trust eachother, and this particular gryphon did not trust Durkon, at all. He tried all what he could to get a friendship with it, but it did not work. It was futile, and it just did not want to. Untill the troll raids attacked nearby villages, where they went to action to help. For once, his gryphon wanted to let him ride. And from that day, they grew a friendship. An important part of being a Gryphon Rider, is that you have a good "connection" with your gryphon, and that was exactly what happened to Durkon. Alas, the trollish raids became more savage, and savage over the time. They did not understand why they did so, but they planned a counter-assault, or what you can call it. With knowledge that they gathered from scouts, telling that nearby the villages.. Was a troll outpost. They decided to attack, so it could perhaps stop the attacks on the villages. And so they planned the time for when they assaulted the outpost, and waited for that day. When the day came, they all gathered on their mounts, riflemen and soldiers were also gathered. This should be a quick and fast assault, to take it out. When they got to the outpost, they saw that trolls was already readying themselves.. How would they have known about this? Nonetheless, they charged forth and assaulted the trolls. It was hard and annoying, as the trolls had many head hunters with them. But nonetheless, the dwarves won getting back to Aerie Peak, to a feast. Nothing happened lately, and Durkon trained more and more, as the years went on. One day he heard about the fall of Stormwind, but he did not know alot of it, at that time. Few years passed, and he heard that the "Orcs" had started to invade Khaz Modan. Angered fully by his homeland getting invaded, he traveled to Khaz Modan to help, on the back of his gryphon. The return to Khaz Modan Durkon travelled back towards his family in Dun Morogh, yet the rumours of Khaz Modan being invaded.. Was true. As he travelled, he met several green skinned scums, whom were travelling with a caravan. He quickly tried to observe how they really looked like, and once he got close enough.. They attacked. Brute beasts these were, attacking Durkon. Yet he fought back with everything he got, on Tanwryn. Nothing should stand in his way to get back to his home in Dun Morogh, not even green skinned monstrosities. As he fought on, the battle was soon interrupted as Bronzebeard Dwarves from the nearby village, came and fought back the beasts. Durkon got pushed off Tanwryn at some point, fighting against the orc whom did it do him. The dwarves had come at the perfect time, and Durkon was lucky. He followed them back to the inn, where they told him several news about what had happened the last few years. Orcs had devestated Stormwind, and now the turn had come for the great dwarven kingdom, Khaz Modan.. Yet Durkon couldn't let that happen, nor could the others. They agreed to join up with the army to fend them off.. This is where Durkon meets Thalim and his squad, which he would be in, for the first time. (( A story about the squad is the in the story section. )) ---- Durkon had been fighting for the squad for several monthes now, and the orcs were always a threat. There were endless numbers of the Orcish Horde, a menace indeed. Several monthes fighting the greenskins and their allies, a pestilence. Durkon had become more "hardened" in meele fighting in this time, as he was ordered to train on the ground and sometimes even fight against the orcs on foot. He disliked it, yet did it. With the time being, he had also met a human named Cody, whom turned out to be a good friend. Cody was good to drinking and a good fighter.. Although as Thalim said, when he was still around, as he had died in an earlier battle: ( It is detailed in the story, at the story section. ) "Dwarves will always be superio' 'umans in battl', lads. Always remembe' tha'!". Time passed on with the fights, battles and surviving... Orc assualt The orcs became more reckless, as they fought the dwarves. Perhaps they began to get more desperate? It will never be known, but Durkon kept fighting together with the squad. The orcs was venturing further into Dun Morogh, coming to Durkon's hometown. He wouldn't let this happen and he asked if they could mobilize and defend the town. They were already asked to do so and so they went to the town. The town was damaged and ravaged, people had fled, though some still remained there, and the orcs were nearly everywhere. Battles was thought within the town, and around it. The area was a battlefield in itself... The squad, together with Cody whom also got the honour to help, began to set up barricades and defensive structures, as they had got the orcs out of the town. They didn't build any HUGE defensive structures, although. Two days passed, before the orcs came once again and attacked. The squad was ready this time, fending them off from a distance. Some of the riflemen had hidden themselves on the few roofs of the buildings, and shot upon the orcs. Some of them fell, and the squad was outnumbered.. Yet, to their luck, the few remaining citiznes helped the squad with everything they got, and they managed to keep off the orcs. They would only have to wait for reinforcements, and so they did. Durkon, being his hometown, got to meet some of his old friends, whom was in the town. He was glad, especially for one of them being a blacksmith. He asked if he could repair his armour, and he answered yes. Durkon was thrilled when he got it back, as it was not only repaired, but was also made better. ---- The orcs attacked once again, and this time it looked like the squad had lost. Durkon was fighting on the ground, back to back with Cody, while Tanwryn being right next to them using his talons to kill orcs. The squad was struggling, but the reinforcements arrived. Dwarven soldiers, riflemen, medics and so on was there, to fight them back. The orcs were many, but they all managed to keep the town. To this very day, the town still stands and some of the ruins is still there. Battle of the Blackrock Spire As the squad made more objectives, and defended the land of the dwarves, they got more skilled and battle hardened. The orcs always had the upperhand, but now and then they won. If not for their focus, concentration and morale, they surely wouldn't be able to do it. Their courage to fight and regain their land was inspiring for Durkon, as he self thought with them.. After a while, the Alliance of Lordaeron planned to assault the Blackrock Spire, where they would lay a vital blow to the Orcish Horde. Seeing this as an opportunity to prove themselves, they followed the Alliance whom had pushed the orcs further and further back. Sooner or later, they would be at the very day, at the Assault of Blackrock Spire. ---- The new captain of the platoon, (as the squad had acquired enough soldiers for it), was gathering the men infront of their basecamp. Durkon sat nearby the campfire, sitting next to Tanwryn whom rested. He walked up, and most people saluted at him. He ordered them to stand up in a line, to here their orders. He spoke in the dwarven tongue, saying: "Men. Tomorrow, we might die. But you know what? Our platoon, has made it from a single squad, to this very platoon! I was lucky to get Captain Thalim's position, and take the charge. We have survived this far, and so we will endure! Tomorrow, we shall slaughter those Orcs, and we shall feast afterwards! We shall show them, that none dares to attack Khaz Modan, without getting punished! This is -OUR- land! Those Orcs will die!". The platoon let out in a cheer, echoing throughout the area. It was time to rest, for tomorrow a battle awaits. Durkon took his armour on, grabbing around Azghol Reghan. He nodded to himself, before getting on Tanwryn. The others had already begun their march to the other soldiers of the Alliance, while Durkon easily flew in the air towards them. He was in a mood for a great battle, and so he should get. As he arrived at the Allieds' Base, all was prepared. Everyone looked up at the High Commander, whom ordered them to march. The march began, and they ended infront of the entrance. There, Lothar himself gave a speech like never before.. Durkon was inspired, and the charge was yelled. The battle began and the Orcs attacked again. Durkon firstly fought against one of the few Troll Batriders there, having a tough fight. Yet he outmatched the Troll, by falling of Tanwryn and landing on the Bat and basicly cracking the skull of the troll in two, from the impact of his hammers. (Durkon was 3-4 meters above the Batrider.) From there, he fell off the bat and began to fight on the foot. His feets got damaged in the process of falling, and he was grievously wounded through the entire assault. Weren't it for the help of Cody his friend, whom helped him on the ground and Tanwryn from the air, he would've been dead by now. The battle continued, and Durkon flied on gryphon, soaring in the air. It seemed the Alliance won, yet with losses. Anduin Lothar, Supreme Commander of the Allied Forces, died. It was tragic, indeed... ---- The Alliance had 'won' the war, yet remnants of the Orcs remained. Durkon and the platoon fought against them, especially those around the cursed place, Grim Batol. And from there, the battles continued on and on.. Aerial Battles! As Durkon and the platoon worked together with the dwarves to remove the orcs from Grim Batol, the orcs had somehow acquired themselves Red Dragons. They were a deadly foe in the air, and a cruel menace. Atleast from Durkons view, he has later on changed his view on dragons. With the platoon working harder than most usually, they helped setting up a camp to some civillians whom were travelling. The camp was utterly close to Grim Batol, but they had no other choice that day. As they began to set up the camp, the sun slowly began to fall down. The squad consisted of fifteen dwarves, as the rest of the platoon had to be elsewhere. They began to get nervous, looking around for any nearby terrors of the sky. To their saddening, one came. A red drake, with an orc rider. The rider quickly saw the dwarves setting up the camp, and they all covered in fear. Durkon, being on Tanwryn let out an immense battle-roar at the rider. The rider simply replied back with one too, and the battle began. It lasted long, and Durkon was the one with little to no chance to survive. The others couldn't do anything, only watch and hope for the best. Durkon and Tanwryn worked in cooperation, avoiding their attacks and fighting back. With all the wounds and fire marks, they couldn't last longer.. But luckily, Durkon managed to slam the rider down with his hammer, so the others could finish him off on the ground.. Only the drake lasted, and it looked at Durkon with a "glare of death". The drake, with no rider, went on a killing rampage. It charged retarded towards Durkon and Tanwryn, whom managed to get the upperhand there. Durkon slammed with all his might at the Drakes head, and Tanwryn pierced his talons into the chest of the drake. It fell down dead on the ground, after a few seconds after, and Durkon was victorious.. He flew down on the ground, falling off Tanwryn, passing out. His exhaustion and wounds, made him fall uncontious and woke up after a week. He was still very wounded there, so he had to wait a month or two, before he could fight.. And finally when he could fight, the Orcish Remnants were utterly destroyed. He was dissapointed, yet he knew what to do next. After the Second War Durkon was rather disapointed that he didn't get to fight the last time, so he went to Ironforge. He stayed there for some time, and Tanwryn got the time to be at the peaks of the mountain. He was fascinated about a thing; Engineering. The wonderous engineering made him try to study it, which he used several monthes on. To much dismay for Tanwryn, whom didn't see him that much in that period, yet he studied. He also talked alot with Cody, whom visited him now and then in Ironforge, drinking at the tavern and having bar fights. With Durkons knowledge on Engineering continued and his knowings became greater. Now and then, he builded small mechanical objects, whom quickly got devestated by either a malfunction, or just it not working. He was mad at this, yet he could the art. As there was no war, nor any huge threat to Khaz Modan at that time, except the Dark Irons, he began a 'normal' life in Dun Morogh. He joined an engineering workshop, working there. As if not enough, they got customers regularly and here, he got a'tad more time to spend with Tanwryn and his friends from the War. Everything began to go smoothly, nothing vast happening.. Great and wonderful, yet it became dull at some point, but he didn't stop it. Now and then, he trained to keep in shape. He wouldn't forget how to fight, not at all! It would always be number one, in his life. Fighting. The time around the Third War Durkon heard at some point, that this so called.. Scourge, ravaged Lordaeron. He didn't want to go there, as he prefered how he lived now.. Yet it became dull in the long run, so he decided to leave down to the southern border of Khaz Modan and fight the Dark Irons there. Here, he atleast helped Khaz Modan, with something. He was happy about this, yet over time the Dark Irons were not that pestilent and didn't attack them that much, so he decided for another thing: Traveling back to Hinterlands, to continue his training.. And so he did. He trained as much as he could, for the time being, for the years that passed until something needed his attention. Something that would require his full concentration, and his knowledge in combat, to survive.. ---- Click here to continue into Durkon's more recent progression!